Let's Jump
by hanjo
Summary: Rory tells Logan that she's pregnant


Rory Gilmore sat nervously in the back of a cab with her mobile pressed to her ear. The sounds on London whooshed by her as the cab weaved through the city. Both Rory and the person on the other line were silent.

"Mom," she said.

"Rory," her mom responded. "It's going to be okay."

"I don't know mom. I'm so nervous that I can't breath. Is this what a panic attack is like? I think I've only had one before."

"Rory," Lorelai said. "Breathe. Everything is going to be fine."

"Swear?"

"On the soul of Lucille Ball, I swear."

"I just don't know how he's going to take it. How did dad take it," Rory asked.

"When I told him I was pregnant? Well he was shocked, then he panicked, then he had to get to Algebra before the bell rang."

"Mom."

"Rory, I was sixteen. You are thirty-two. You can handle this." Rory took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"Okay." The cab stopped in front of Logan Huntzberger's building.

"I'm here."

"Good luck," Lorelei said from the other line before Rory ended the call. She slowly and hesitantly entered the lobby. She walked to the elevators and pressed the button. The elevator ride felt like an eternity. With each floor she went higher Rory felt her heart sink lower. She shuffled up to Logan's door and rang the bell. Logan answered almost immediately.

"Ace," he said.

"Hey," Rory greeted back. Logan opened to door a little wider.

"Come on in," Logan said as he gestured inside. Rory walked into the apartment she had been in a million times. But now at this moment she felt like a complete stranger in it. She followed Logan into the kitchen.

"Coffee," he asked. Rory shook her head.

"No, I'm okay." Logan raised his eyebrows at her.

"You alright? Something wrong?" Rory shook her head.

"No everything's fine." Logan grabbed his cup and sat at the counter facing Rory.

"I was surprised when you called," he said Rory nodded, pursing her lips.

"Yea, well," Logan tilted his head at her.

"Rory."

"I have to tell you something," Rory blurted out almost immediately. Logan took a sip of his coffee and stood up.

"What is it? Did you change your mind about the house?" Rory shook her head.

"No, no...It's just…"

"Rory."

"I'm pregnant," she finally said. Logan fell back against the counter in shock. His face went completely white, his mouth fell open.

"You're…"

"Yes, and It's yours."

"You...you sure," he stuttered. Rory scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure. Remember? At an Inn in the middle of nowhere?" Logan nodded.

"Yea I remember." Rory took and deep breath and straighten up, ready to go through the list of things to say in her head.

"Okay, so, I am planning on raising this baby by myself. Maybe in Starshallow, I'm not sure yet but my mom wants to help out. You can be involved as you want. If you don't want any contact that's fine. If you want partial custody that's fine too. But I am not shipping the baby to London all of the time to see you. You will have to come back to the States. And if Odet wants to be in my child's life then I need to meet with her, properly. Unless, you don't want anything to do with the baby of course. Then you never have to hear from me again." Rory felt her lungs tighten as she let out a large breath. Logan just stared at her. Rory watched his eyes, trying to read what he was thinking. Then, he dropped down to his knee.  
"Marry me," he said. Rory took a step back, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"I don't remember me mentioning this option…"

"Rory," Logan said with sincerity in his voice. "Marry me."  
"What?" Logan stood up, reaching for her hands.

"I love you, Ace. I always have."

"What about her."

"Rory, I don't care about her. I've never cared about her. I love you." Rory felt her heart stop. "We can raise our baby together. We can live here in London. We can live in Starshallow. We can live anywhere you want to." Rory merely stared at him in complete shock. She couldn't even believe this is real.

"Rory, Do you want to be with me? Because I want to be with you."

"Yes," she breathed out. She didn't even have to think about it. "I always have." Logan wrapped his arms around her and twirled her in the air. Rory laughed, putting her head in the crook of his neck, breathing him in. Logan set het down.

"Wait! Hold on," he said as he ran out of the room. Rory got a chance to catch her breath. She couldn't believe it. After all these years. Logan returned with a small blue velvet box in his hands. Rory immediately recognized it.

"I saved it," he said. Logan stopped in front of her. He took a deep breath and bent down on one knee.

"Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?" Rory smiled down at him.

"Yes," she said. Logan beamed at her and kissed her with as much passion as he could. Rory returned the passion, putting her hands in his hair. They parted.  
"I love you," she whispered to him. Logan smiled.

"We have to tell Odet," Rory said. "And your dad." Logan's face sobered.

"Yea, it's going to be awful." Then he smiled. "I can't wait to see the look on my dad's face." Rory laughed.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? To be a father?"

"Hey," Logan said. "If I say I can do this then I can do this." They were both taken back to a conversation many many years ago when Logan said the exact same thing.

"I trust you," Rory said. Logan took the ring out of the box while Rory held out her left hand. He slipped the ring on her finger. They smiled at eachother. Rory leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Logan smiled while he kissed her back.

"Let's do it," Rory said as they parted, still holding each other. "Let's jump."


End file.
